An Upside Down World
by animesnape21
Summary: Summary inside
1. Prologue: after 14 years they found her

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens. All things Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling and I am just playing with them because well…. We would be bored to tears if we didn't.

Rating: mostly T but in some parts it will be rated M so on the safe side im gonna set the damned thing to Rated M

Summary: Sapphire Stephens is transported back in time to the Golden Trio Era (as I so call it) just before the golden trio's 5th year. Mix the golden trio, some slytherins, a snarky potions master, Padfoot, moony, the rest of the Hogwarts crew, and the fact that Sapphire has complete memory of the HP books, we have all hell on our hands.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Remus/Sirius, Ron/Blaise, (hermione, ginny, and tonks dont get anyone for my own reasons), Severus/ OC

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx

Prologue: A new Arrival

Sirius Orion Black sat in his basement kitchen of the house from his horrible childhood, thinking of the past.

"_oh Padfoot! What happened back then? I thought that everything would turn out ok but it didn't. you and lils are dead, sapphire disappeared before you were killed, Harry is being abused by those relatives of his, I was just cleared of all charges finally, and yet here we are, in the middle of another fucking war!"_

"Padfoot I miss them too. They need to be here with us but there isn't anything we can do" Sirius turned in his seat to see Remus Lupin, resident Werewolf, standing in the doorway. Sirius sighed.

"Its not just Harry, James, and Lily I'm thinking of. Im thinking of Sapphire too" Remus, Sapphire's godfather, nodded. He remembered the horrible day when they were told that his little goddaughter, Harry's twin, was missing.

"And I was just as affected as you were……………. WHAT THE HELL!" Remus had turned to the sound of a crash that wasn't associated with Tonks falling flat on her face. Sirius leapt up and the two Marauders sprinted to the library. In there, their breaths caught in their throats. Before them was a girl of almost 15 years old, with a plastic bag in her hand, with emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead………………………………………………………………………………..

The girl slowly sat up, her eyes wide in shock. It took her a moment to find her voice, but when she did, she said the most shocking thing ever.

"This is not possible! This place should not exist! PHELEN IM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH YOU PUT ME IN COMA WITH THAT FUCKING VOLLEYBALL!"

"Excuse me miss" Remus said politely as he moved in the room, tears building up. After years of searching they could hardly believe that she was there in front of her.

"ok listen to me right now! My name is Sapphire Stephens. I'm going to be……….."

"15 years old on July 31st" Sirius finished with a smile. Sapphire looked between Sirius and Remus as memories of her first year came flooding back and then she broke down sobbing.

" Sapphire are you ok?" Remus was starting to freak out. Sirius was too.

"Ok I had this weird dream a few days ago about you two, and then after that memories I never knew I had came back to me…….. Padfoot and Moony." Sirius and Remus looked at each other and knelt next to Sapphire.

"Ok so you know who we are. And we know who you are. But Sapphire where have you been all these years?" Remus was crying then.

"I was in the year 2008. I was raised by the Stephens family. They told me they had found me on Halloween night 14 years ago where I was. In England in the future. And then I get hit hard in the head by a volleyball seeing as I was on the A volleyball team in the future where I partly grew up….and….and……and" Remus choked back a sob before whispering to Sirius,

"Im going to go tell Albus" Sirius nodded as he looked back at his best friend. He looked as relieved as Sirius felt.

"Sapphire lets go to the couch" Sirius suggested and led the girl to the couch. She nodded but would not let go of the bag when Sirius tried to take it from her.

"I may not know how I got this bag, but I know whats in it and you can't see. Not yet" she simply explained. Sirius nodded and within a few minuets, Remus, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall entered the library.

"Sirius please do not do anything rash. If we want to know, Severus has to give her the potion to check her heritage. If we have found her, then we will have found the girl who lived" Remus explained when he noticed the murderous glare Sirius was giving Severus.

Severus handed her the potion, which Sapphire drank without hesitation. Within minuets, a book appeared and when Albus and Severus looked, everyone was tense but Sapphire was confused.

"Remus we have indeed found your goddaughter, Sapphire Lily Potter" Albus said with a wide smile. After Albus spoke, two people hit the floor in faint.


	2. Chapter 1:: Stupidness & shockyness

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens. All things Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling and I am just playing with them because well…. We would be bored to tears if we didn't.

Rating: mostly T but in some parts it will be rated M so on the safe side im gonna set the damned thing to Rated M

Summary: Sapphire Stephens is transported back in time to the Golden Trio Era (as I so call it) just before the golden trio's 5th year. Mix the golden trio, some slytherins, a snarky potions master, Padfoot, moony, the rest of the Hogwarts crew, and the fact that Sapphire has complete memory of the HP books, we have all hell on our hands.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Blaise, (hermione, ginny, and tonks don't get anyone because of my own reasons) Severus/OC

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx

Chapter 1: Stupidness, shockyness, and well the bomb drops on Sapphire

Severus' POV

I was shocked to say that this girl definently did not seem like her defiant little brat for a brother. I could tell that she was a Slytherin through and through and to find out that she was Potter's twin I could say made her faint. But why did Black and Remus faint and not she?? My answer was soon to come I figured so I waited patiently.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx

Normal POV

"Why am I not surprised?" Everyone stared at Sapphire, shocked to hear that she already knew of her brother. She found all eyes on her and sighed.

"in good time I shall tell you why I am not as surprised as Sirius and Remus. But I must say one thing. My brother is about to do something really stupid" Right when Sapphire said that Harry was going to do something stupid, Sirius and Remus had awoken from their little faint episode.

"And pray tell me what is he going to do?"

"He's going to cast the patronus charm" Right then Arthur Weasley came running in.

'HARRY HAS JUST BEEN EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS!" Everyone started freaking out. Severus saw Sapphire shaking her head before she whistle very loudly.

"Thank you. Now professor Dumbledore I suggest you get to the Ministry and sort everything out. Sirius, you, Mr. Weasley, and Ron write to Harry and tell him to not do anything stupid or leave his relatives house. Now please do those things quickly before all hell can break loose" The other adults looked at the 14 year old in shock before running out of the room. Well everyone left except for Severus and Sapphire.

"Now tell me Miss. Potter how you know this?" Sapphire held up a finger to indicate that she needed one minuet while she extracted 7 books from the plastic bag she appeared with.

"Clearly I was supposed to change things" she was muttering to herself.

"Care to elaborate why you know that your brother did something reckless like your father always did?" Sapphire looked up at Severus and even the potions master cringed at the glare he received.

"Sir let me explain this very clearly. I know all about you and how you're secretly protecting my brother. I thank you for that and I must say I apologize for both my father's and his friends', and my brother's and his friends' treatment of you. Now like I said I will explain later but not until Harry gets his ass here. Excuse me Sir, I think I shall go find out where i will be sleeping and meet some of the other since I know that Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys are here" Sapphire stalked out of the room that reminded Severus like himself. He shook his head, knowing that they had a Slytherin on their hands. He followed the newly found potter out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

4 days later

"Ok so here's the plan you 4. Harry comes in, you guys greet him while I sit silently right where he can spot me easily. Then we drop the bomb-shell" Everyone seemed to have taken to Sapphire really quickly, especially Remus even though Sapphire didn't know why. They all knew she had 7 mysterious books that she would let no one see until she was ready. And she was finally going to meet her brother today.

"So again you are OK with ME dating your twin?" Draco asked for the hundredth time. Draco and Blaise, Harry's and Ron's boyfriends had shown up a few days ago.

"Well DUH! Just don't give me a reason to burn you into a crispy fishstick" Sapphire threatened and the teens laugh. When Draco and Blaise had arrived, Sapphire announced that she would most likely end up in Slytherin.

The door opened and Ginny Weasley, who wasn't exactly fond of Sapphire, popped her head in.

"He's here" Sapphire sat on the bed that Harry would be using and soon enough the door reopened and Harry James Potter walked in. He was immediately tackled by Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise.

"Its awesome to see you too" Harry muttered grimly before he realized that Draco was there.

"Nice PROPER greeting for your boyfriend" Draco smirked and then kissed Harry gently. Hermione rolled her eyes before saying,

"Harry we have someone to meet and you might be shocked to see her" Harry sat up with Draco in his arms and looked at Sapphire. Suddenly memories came flooding back to him and he managed in a choked whisper,

"Sapphire? Is that really you?" Sapphire was surprised but nodded just the same.

"I was just as shocked as you are Harry when I found out. Not that shocked to find out you are my twin. Now dear brother come sit by me and tell me one thing" Harry got up and gave his long-lost sister a hug before sitting next to her. Next thing anyone, they found out why she said she was going to end up in Slytherin.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD BETTER SENSE TO EVEN RILE UP OUR DEAREST COUSIN DUDLY! YOU KNOW HE WAS TRYING TO PROVOKE YOU AND YOU SHOULD NOT HAVEN EVEN LEFT THE HOUSE! DON'T TALK RIGHT NOW AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! YOU KNOW YOU HAD TO STAY AT NUMBER 4 BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE. YOU JUST HAD TO GO TO THAT DAMNED PARK!" At that moment Remus walked in.

"Well Sapphire I see your taking care of the yelling part" Sapphire nodded and glared at her brother before the classic marauder glint appeared in her eyes.

"But I must give you credit that would be at the top of the Marauder's list of totally awesomely stupid and dangerous things to do" Harry hit her and then leaned against Draco.

"Well the meetings up so you can come downstairs now" Remus turned to leave but he stopped.

"Oh and Sapphire" She looked at the back of his head, knowing what he was going to say.

"you tell us everything tonight and you are requested to bring those 7 books with you"


	3. Chapter 2: telling them

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens. All things Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling and I am just playing with them because well…. We would be bored to tears if we didn't.

Rating: mostly T but in some parts it will be rated M so on the safe side im gonna set the damned thing to Rated M

Summary: Sapphire Stephens is transported back in time to the Golden Trio Era (as I so call it) just before the golden trio's 5th year. Mix the golden trio, some slytherins, a snarky potions master, Padfoot, moony, the rest of the Hogwarts crew, and the fact that Sapphire has complete memory of the HP books, we have all hell on our hands.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Blaise, (hermione, ginny, and tonks don't get anyone because of my own reasons) Severus/OC

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx

Chapter 2

Sapphire didn't look at anyone but she did hurry up to catch Remus.

"Remus Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione have to be there. Along with Professor Snape and the rest of the Weasleys, you, Sirius, and Albus Dumbledore" Remus just nodded. Sapphire sighed and rubbed the temples of her head as the other teens went by. She entered the kitchen a moment later, after getting her on-coming headache to briefly stop its conquest to cause her pain.

"Sapphire are you ok?" it had been 10 minuets and Sapphire was deep in thought, trying to figure out how she would keep everyone calm.

"Remus i……. im still not sure it would be such a great idea to try to explain everything just yet but since I think I have been sent back to change something, I have to tell you."

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens. All things Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling and I am just playing with them because well…. We would be bored to tears if we didn't.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx

Remus' POV

I was getting worried about my goddaughter, not that she knew she was my goddaughter. Harry acted like this sometimes and I knew it was a defense of some kind. I had also noticed how she watched Severus with great interest and at one point in the last 4 days, I noticed another emotion in her eyes while gazing at him.

"No matter what we need to know how you knew Harry was going to get into trouble and how you know whats going to happen in the future. I also figured it has something to do with those 7 books" I heard myself saying. Sapphire nodded and quietly ate her dinner, apparently to deep in thought to even talk to her brother. I could tell we were in for on hell of a shock and that there were more shocks to come.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx

Normal POV

It was after dinner. Most of the order that joined them had left and Sapphire had come in with the plastic bag, carrying the books. She sat next to Severus, with a tint of red in her cheeks, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Now I need you all to swear to me that you will not interrupt me while I'm speaking and that you will remain as calm as humanly possible" she received the nods she wanted and took another deep breath.

"Now as many of you know, I have been living in the future. Now I came here with 7 books and well that's how I know who all of you are and why I am not that surprised that I'm harry's twin." With a pause she took out 7 books, 4 of which looked like dictionaries, and handed them to Albus Dumbledore.

"How is this even possible?" the headmaster of Hogwarts asked as he looked to Sapphire in shock and handed back her books.

"Sir I don't even know myself" She looked at each of the others slowly before she spoke again.

"these books are, in a way, a record of Harry's life from the age of 11 to the age of 17 and then 15 years after Harry is 17. These books are how I know what happen. These are the books many of us in the future know as the Harry Potter series."


	4. Chapter 3: What the Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens. All things Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling and I am just playing with them because well…. We would be bored to tears if we didn't.

Rating: mostly T but in some parts it will be rated M so on the safe side im gonna set the damned thing to Rated M

Summary: Sapphire Stephens is transported back in time to the Golden Trio Era (as I so call it) just before the golden trio's 5th year. Mix the golden trio, some slytherins, a snarky potions master, Padfoot, moony, the rest of the Hogwarts crew, and the fact that Sapphire has complete memory of the HP books, we have all hell on our hands.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Blaise, (hermione, ginny, and tonks don't get anyone because of my own reasons) Severus/OC

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx

Chapter 3: What the Hell??

Everyone stared at Sapphire like she was joking but she pressed on.

"I honestly do not know how the author could have possibly known about all this or anything like that. I wish I did. Now I think I was sent back to this particular time period, at this particular year to change something things and that's what I intend to do. I will let you read books 1 through 4 but no higher. There are things I want to change and I really need books 5 through 7 in order for me to do that. Now at the end of this year, I will read books 6 and 7 to the headmaster and one other person that I so choose, no arguments. Now anyone want me to answer any questions?" Hermione, of course and Severus caught Sapphire rolling her eyes, spoke first.

"Will you tell us who dies in this war?" Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Harry were the only ones who caught Sapphire's eyes cloud over for a moment before clearing again.

"No. there are deaths in these books that I want to change. I want to alter some events so certain people do not have to die." After a moment to think, Sapphire turned o Arthur Weasley,

"Later on this year you will learn the meaning of what I tell you now. Do not try the stitches. They will simply dissolve with the venom in your bloodstream and you had better start thanking Harry now" With that Sapphire stood up, picked up books, 5, 6, and 7 before walking out of the kitchen. After a moments hesitation Remus got up and followed and while Harry was going to follow them, everyone stopped him.

"Harry Remus is Sapphire's godfather so let him talk to her first" Sirius said gently as he watched Hermione pick up the books, handing book 2 to Severus.

XxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXx

Outside on the highest balcony

"Sapphire are you ok?" Remus had followed Sapphire up to this point. His goddaughter was sitting with her back to him, apparently deep in thought.

"Yeah." Remus heard the tone of her voice and immediately sat next to her. Sure enough there were tears running down her face.

"Remus I can't….. I can't let them die" she whispered, "Harry will face so much pain at the end of this year and then in 2 years I will face so much pain. I have to change it so they don't die." Remus wrapped an arm around her and whispered gently,

"can you tell me who?" Sapphire looked deep into his eyes and mouthed,

"Sirius and Professor Snape" Remus finally understood what he had seen sparkle in his goddaughter's eyes every time she looked at Severus.

"Well you know I will be here to help you" Sapphire nodded and then added,

"Well if i can at least stop Bella from casting that fucking curse, Sirius won't die I hope." Remus noted how serious she was then and then sighed. He knew he had to tell her.

"Sapphire there are two things I need to tell you and one of them Harry doesn't even know. First I am your godfather and 2nd I'm dating Sirius" Sapphire's eyes lit up and then exclaimed

"I KNEW IT!" Remus chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Her smile went away faster than Remus could say Quidditch.

"Crap should warn the others about Umbitch…. I mean umpbridge"

"Warn them later. Now go seduce your man young lady" Sapphire stared at him.

"You…you…..you know?" she squeaked and Remus nodded.

"Now like I said go get him. Merlin knows he needs someone like you" Sapphire smiled and took off, taking the 3 books with her.


	5. Chapter 4: i can't lose you

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except for Sapphire Stephens. All things Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling and I am just playing with them because well…. We would be bored to tears if we didn't.

Rating: mostly T but in some parts it will be rated M so on the safe side im gonna set the damned thing to Rated M

Summary: Sapphire Stephens is transported back in time to the Golden Trio Era (as I so call it) just before the golden trio's 5th year. Mix the golden trio, some slytherins, a snarky potions master, Padfoot, moony, the rest of the Hogwarts crew, and the fact that Sapphire has complete memory of the HP books, we have all hell on our hands.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Remus, Ron/Blaise, (hermione, ginny, and tonks don't get anyone because of my own reasons) Severus/OC

--

"THAT'S WHY THOSE POTIONS INGREDIANTS WERE MISSING IN YOUR SECOND YEAR! YOU THREE CREATED THE POLYJUICE POTION!" That's what Sapphire walked into; Severus yelling at the Golden Trio.

"Oi Professor Snape!" she yelled and the man turned to her.

"Let me do the bloody yelling" Severus smirked and sat back down again. Sapphire walked over to the kitchen table, set her most withering glare on her brother and his friends and then started the yelling.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU 3 DID THAT! IT WAS NOT ONLY STUPID BUT INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS AND SOMETHING BAD COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS! SOMETHING EVEN WORSE THAN HERMIONE'S HEAD GETTING TRANSFIGURED INTO A CATS HEAD! YOU THREE CAN BE INCREDIBLY STUPID AND DRAF YOU KNOW!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared at Sapphire, eyes wide with fear. After Sapphire called down, her glare broke into a grin and then she said,

"But that I believe would be right at the top of the list of Marauder things-to-do-to-torture-Severus-Snape" Severus glared at Sapphire before stalking down to his potions lab in Grimwald Place. Sapphire watched him with a thoughtful expression and then followed him without a word, leaving three very confused and two smirking Marauders…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

--

Potions Lab, Grimwald Place's basement

"Sir did I do something to upset you upstairs?" Sapphire was worried that she had upset Severus and that's why she followed him really. When Severus turned, she had to fight a very big blush down.

"Why did you say that what those three insolent brats did in their second year was something that those Marauders would do? Why did you say something pretty much encouraging them to do it again right after yelling at them?" Sapphire sat on a stool and sighed.

"Sir I don't really know. I'm sure that Remus wouldn't even let the other three marauders make the polyjuice potion nor would he make it for them. I just don't really know right now" After thinking for a moment, she added,

"Sir in two years keep a very close eye on Nagini" Severus sat next to her, his eyes narrow in thought.

"And why should I do such a thing?" When Sapphire looked at him in the eye, she said rather tearfully,

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING PERSON YOU CALL THE DARK LORD IS GOING TO KILL YOU WITH THAT FUCKING SNAKE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET BITTEN BY THE SNAKE BEFORE HARRY CAN KILL IT!" Sapphire broke down sobbing after that, not even caring that the man sitting next to her is her head of house that does not cuddle or comfort. But Severus surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok calm down" Sapphire did calm down eventually and when she pulled away from Severus, she whispered,

"I just can't lose you. I…….i just can't lose you. You can't die like that. I can't lose you"

"Sapphire Potter what the hell are you going on about" Sapphire sighed, stared her potions professor dead in the eye and whispered,

"This" She leaned the rest of the way in again and placed a small kiss on Severus' lips before pulling back and fleeing the room.


	6. Chapter 6: the triwizard tournament?

"_I just can't lose you. I…….i just can't lose you. You can't die like that. I can't lose you"_

"_Sapphire Potter what the hell are you going on about" Sapphire sighed, stared her potions professor dead in the eye and whispered,_

"_This" She leaned the rest of the way in again and placed a small kiss on Severus' lips before pulling back and fleeing the room._

Severus' fingertips lingered on his lips softly as he watched the Potter twin race from the room, clearly out of fear and embarrassment. As Severus made to follow her, he found that Harry was blocking his path.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Harry sneered and Severus sat down, motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry did not lower his wand but he did sit and the Severus started talking.

"Potter it wasn't me. I think your sister loves me and she sorta gave me a small kiss on the lips. That's why she fled from this lab. She may be a new Slytherin but she didn't even have the Slytherin bravery to face me afterwards."

Do you feel the same way about her Professor?" Harry asked politely. Severus nodded and Harry sighed.

"I don't really care if you two get together but I warn you, I will hurt you if you hurt her. And I do not care about you being a professor. Hurt her and you will pay" Harry stood and left and a second later, Severus did the same. After asking Remus where Sapphire had gone, Severus made his way to the balcony where Remus had found her only 20 minuets before this whole thing happened.

When Severus walked out onto the balcony, he found Sapphire staring at the stars, her knees drawn up to her chest. Severus moved quietly till he was beside her and when he cleared his throat, Sapphire turned to look at him. The fear was evident in her eyes, and she stood quickly.

"Sir i……………. I'm……." Severus placed a finger on her lips before tilting her chin for another kiss. It was just as short as the first but when Severus pulled away; the fear in Sapphire's eyes was gone. She leaned against him, Severus' arm around her waist. After a moment, she said in a quiet voice,

"Are you sure?" Severus nodded. They stood together for a moment before Severus said,

"Come it is way too cold right now. Even for the middle of the summer this is cold" The two of them walked in and they were passing the library when they heard Harry shouting at Dumbledore.

"SIR WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? REMEMBER LAST YEAR WHEN THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT HAPPENED! YOU HAVE TO BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA!" Severus looked at Sapphire and saw how her facial expression changed. Before Severus could do anything, Sapphire stormed into the library.

"Ahhh Miss. Potter. It would seem that the 4th and final Champion is here" Dumbledore said and Sapphire stopped and paled.

"Sir you have got to be joking." She said in a dead whisper. Sapphire sank onto a couch as Dumbledore shook his head.

"I had no control in this issue. It is the ministry's idea and the champions from the last tournament must compete. Seeing as one is dead, they had asked for the other Potter kid to compete in his place" Sapphire looked as if she was going to murder someone.

"So Harry and I don't have a choice at all?" Sapphire whispered. Dumbledore sadly nodded and then Sapphire lost it.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THIS? I MEAN HARRY HAS ALREADY SUFFERED THROUGH THIS TOURNAMENT ONCE AND WELL LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! HOW COULD THEY ASK 2 5TH YEARS TO DO THIS? THIS IS SOMETHING LEFT FOR PEOPLE LIKE THE 7TH YEARS AND SUCH! I CAN'T COMPETE! HARRY CAN'T COMPETE!" Sirius was sitting quietly in the corner and was glaring at Dumbledore while Remus tried to sooth him. Sapphire was staring hard at Dumbledore, before she sighed.

"Well I mean if we don't have a choice, then we shouldn't complain Harry" Harry stared at his twin like she had gone insane. Sirius was doing the same thing and when she noticed it, Sapphire stood quickly and stated.

"We don't have a choice! Do you remember how I knew about Harry and the Dementors before it happened! Do you remember that!? But this…. This was not supposed to happen! Plus this has to be a magical binding contract and if we try to break it, the worse possible punishment would be death I think! This is like the unbreakable vow you two! We have no choice but to compete! I don't want to and I know that Harry doesn't want to but it looks like we have to. Now I'm going to bed and maybe when I wake up tomorrow morning, this will have turned out to be a bad dream." Sapphire strolled from the room and Severus sighed.

"Surely the ministry would not have done a repeat of this after last year but hey. Our ministry has a rather stupid person running it. I think I shall head to bed as well" Severus followed Sapphire out of the room and up the stairs. Before heading to his own room at Grimwald, Severus went into Sapphire's.

"Sapphire are you going to be alright?" he asked tenderly. Sapphire was sitting with her back to him on her bed. Her shoulders were shaking and she replied,

"Sev I don't know. This was not supposed to happen though! I just don't know if I would be able to handle this" Severus sat next to her and pulled Sapphire close to him.

"Whatever happens I will help the best I can" Sapphire looked at Severus and then whispered,

"I know. You wouldn't miss a chance to help your Slytherins I think" Severus chuckled and lightly kissed her.

"Goodnight my love" Sapphire said goodnight and Severus then left the room to go get some sleep. That night had been a hectic one and no one would be prepared for the next morning.

* * *

_a/n" interesting turn of events right?? anyways give me ideas for the three challenges please. oh and give me suggestions for problems that could arise with Sapphire's and Sev's relationship that they must overcome. my plot bunny has started to disappear and i need the ideas please. thank you. oh and any ideas will be given credit in the A/N kk. luvs you all!_


End file.
